Meat Me for Lunch
|Obraz=Meat Me for Lunch.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Lifty i Shifty wkrótce przekonają się, że kradzież nie popłaca. |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=20 |Nr odc w ogóle=20 |Autorzy scenariusza=Mark Fiorenza Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=2 marzec 2001 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule=Meet me for lunch |Jej tłumaczenie na polski=Spotkajmy się przy lunchu |W rolach głównych=Lifty Shifty |W rolach drugoplanowych=Lumpy |Pojawiają się=Petunia |Film=Meat Me for Lunch |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Tongue Twister Trouble |Następny odcinek=Sweet Ride }} Meat Me for Lunch - jest dwudziestym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu internetowego Happy Tree Friends. Oryginalny opis odcinka The kleptomaniac raccoon brothers are at it again, stealing meat from Lumpy the butcher. They learn the hard way that crime doesn't pay, and Petunia ends up with the just desserts. Bracia szopów- kleptomanów znowu w akcji, tym razem kradną mięso od rzeźnika- Lumpy'ego. Że kradzież nie popłaca, przekonają się dosłownie na własnej skórze, a Petunia swój posiłek zakończy na deserze. Opis Nasz ulubiony duet kleptomanów jest głodny, otwiera lodówkę, ale nic w niej nie znajduje (lub same resztki). Początkowo zasmucony, wymyśla plan jak zdobyć trochę żywności. Scena przenosi się na zewnątrz, w sklepie mięsnym Lumpy'ego włącza się alarm. Lifty i Shifty wychodzą z budynku, z mięsem w garści, goni ich Lumpy i krzyczy na nich. Łańcuch kiełbasy zablokowuje automatyczne drzwi, a Lifty i Shifty zostają wszarpnięci z powrotem do sklepu. Shifty uderza w ścianę i powoli wpada do maszynki do mielenia mięsa, która miele go na kiełbasy. Natomiast Lifty jest przekuwany przez różne ostre przedmioty, które spadają ze ściany. Kilka noży i widelców przebija jego nogi i jedno z ramion. Gdy próbuje usunąć te obiekty, uświadamia sobie, że siedzi na krojnicy do mięsa. Cienkie, okrągłe kawałki jego ciała są krojone na plasterki, gdy krzyczy on z bólu. Scena przenosi się gdzie Lumpy stoi za ladą, Petunia je zielonego hot-doga (gdy się lepiej przyjrzeć, widać także inne zielone hot-dogi i stos cienkich, okrągłych, zielonych kawałków mięsa). Petunia wydaje się być zadowolona ze smaku hot-doga, dopóki nie wystawia języka, na którym znajduje się gałka oczna. Morał "Przeczytaj książkę!" Zgony #Shifty jest zmielony na kiełbasy. #Lifty jest krojony w cienkie porcje mięsa. Błędy #Poroża Lumpy'ego zmieniają kierunek kilka razy. #Kiedy Lumpy wychodzi z budynku automatyczne drzwi nie są otwarte, choć stoi w zasięgu ich czujników. #Kiedy Lifty, Shifty i Lumpy wychodzą na zewnątrz, na drzwiach automatycznych znajduje się wzór. Lecz kiedy Lifty i Shifty wlatują z powrotem przez drzwi, są one gładkim szkłem. #Ogon Lifty'ego znika gdy jest on krojony w plasterki. #Lifty nie powinien zostać wciągnięty do budynku, gdyż Shifty trzymał łańcuch kiełbasy. #Można zobaczyć oczy Shifty'ego w przedniej części łańcucha kiełbasy, ale jego głowy nie. #Kiedy Petunia wystawia język, jej zęby się rozdzielają. #Krojnica, która kroiła Lifty'ego nie powinna sama się włączyć. #Gdy Lifty dostaje ostrymi przedmiotami, w jednej scenie można wyraźnie zobaczyć, że lewa noga Lifty'ego jest oderwana od ciała. Ciekawostki #Ten odcinek jest pierwszym, w którym postać nieświadomie spożywa innego bohatera. Inne przypadki to Eyes Cold Lemonade, gdy Giggles pije krew Petunii, myśląc że to lemoniada i Nie przestawaj kopać gdy The Mole je gałkę oczną Cuddlesa myśląc że to jabłko. #Śmierć Lifty'ego w tym odcinku może być nawiązaniem do Dr. Seuss' książki Green Eggs and Ham. #Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Lifty i Shifty umierają na różne sposoby. #Przez cały odcinek Lifty i Shifty używają tego samego śmiechu (Klee-hee-hee-hee-hee) #Niektórzy twierdzili że tylko ogon Lifty'ego został pokrojony i ten przeżył wypadek. Dopiero 10 sierpnia 2015 roku Kenn Navarro potwierdził jednak że Lifty w tym odcinku umarł. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki